


The Holiest of Holy Places

by KickingRocks



Category: Santa Cruz (Band)
Genre: Archie Trying To Get Some In A Church, First Fanfic On Santa Cruz, Flirting In A Church, Hair Metal Band, M/M, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is taking a break from the shooting of My Remedy, and the two non-drumming blond's end up in something neither one thought was going to happen that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiest of Holy Places

**Author's Note:**

> So, no one besides my small group of friends probably knows who Santa Cruz is. So, let me explain: Santa Cruz is a four piece hair metal sounding band that formed in 2007 in Helsinki, Finland. They are composed of Taz, drummer, Archie, guitarist and lead singer, Johnny, guitar, and Middy, bass player.  
> With this described please read and enjoy!

"Dude, that fuckin' rocked!"

Middy set his bass on the stand beside him gently and laughed, his smile wide as sweat beads dripped down his neck. The bass player then looked at Archie, the one who had spoken, who was grinning like a mad man and still bouncing with energy from their previous endeavors.

"Yeah man, that one is definitely going into the video." Johnny stated, lighting up a cigarette with a nod after fixing his guitar strap.

Middy cast his eyes over to Taz, who was smiling in a feral manner from behind his drum set and panting heavily due to the adrenaline in his veins and the amount of force he put into playing.

"It's going to be so stellar! I can't wait till we get it mastered and edited!" Archie stated in excitement, doing a little shimmy with his hips while fist pumping the air as he held onto his guitar's neck.

Middy and Taz stayed silent through the whole thing, both watching with wide smiles as the two other band members basked in the afterglow of their performance.

Just then the sound of something clicking was heard, and all of the band remembered exactly what they were doing when they noticed it was a lens cap closing on a camera. They had almost forgot in their happy daze.

They were in an old church in the middle of nowhere shooting the music video for their new single My Remedy, but they ended up treating it more like a concert performance than a music video. Much to their recorder's glee that is.

"Alright," Johnny stated, clapping his hands together to clear the comfortable silence that had settled upon them, "I'm gonna take ten and get some shit to eat. You comin' Taz?" The drummer nodded eagerly and spun himself around in his drum seat quickly, standing up and putting his sticks in his back pocket before walking over to the brunette.

"Sounds cool," Archie stated, walking over to the lead guitarist and taking his guitar once the other had taken it off, "Middy and I'll be waiting for you." With this said the drummer and lead guitarist left with the camera man trailing closely behind, leaving Archie and Middy all to their own.

With a happy sigh Middy wandered over to the pews, flopping down on the wooden object before pulling out his phone and checking his messages. Once he had checked to make sure his phone was clear he looked over to Archie, his eyebrow raising when he saw the shit eating grin the other was wearing.

"You alright there Arch'?" Middy asked, tilting his head back until it laid on the edge of the back rest for the pew before turning his head to look at the singer again.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Archie stated this devilishly as he put Johnny's guitar in it's stand, walking towards the younger afterwards with wide and confident steps as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket.

"Need a light?" Middy asked, trying to shake off the goosebumps that came across his skin the closer the singer got by distracting himself by pulling out the cheap Bick lighter that he always kept with him. He flicked the end a few times and eventually got it to light.

Archie's long blond locks tickled the bass player's cheeks as the singer leaned forward to light up and simultaneously take a drag, and for a moment Middy contemplated on looking up into the bright blue eyes of the singer, but he quickly squashed that idea since he knew he would get lost in them. Again. Like he always did.

"Thanks," Archie stated with a grin, exhaling the smoke he had previously held in his lungs as he straightened back into his regular standing position.

"No problem man," Middy stated in an attempt to be indifferent, putting the lighter back into the pocket of his pants before making himself more comfortable on the pew. A silence settled between them after that as Archie took a few more drags off of his cancer stick, and it became clear that Middy didn't know what to do with himself when he began to tap his finger's against his torn jean clad knee cap. But Archie was creating a plan that was going to fix that.

"You wanna know something I've always wanted to figure out?" Archie asked Middy, walking in front of the bass player before fixing the smaller blond with a sultry smirk and taking another drag off his cigarette.

"W-What's that?" The bass player stuttered, blushing lightly when the singer got on top of him and straddled his lap before placing all of his weight on the younger's lap to keep the grey eyed man from moving.

"I've always wanted," the taller began, running his free hand through the other's blond locks, causing him to tilt his head back, as he exhaled the smoke in his lungs, "to figure out what you taste like."

With this said the taller leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other's lips, grinning slightly when Middy kissed back immediately.

Archie deepened the kiss slowly, chuckling from low in his throat when he felt the bass player's arms wind their way around his shoulders and pull him closer. Archie could tell Middy was thoroughly enjoying this. But so was he.

"So that's what you taste like," Archie breathed after slowly pulling himself away from a red faced Middy. "Coffee, cigarettes, and hair spray," Archie clarified when Middy cocked an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss the other again. Archie's cigarette was long forgotten on the ground, having been dropped as soon as he kissed Middy, and he used both of his now free hands to run through the younger's wavy blond locks, loving the way it elicited shivers that racked through the shorter male's whole frame. This time the kiss was more passionate, with Archie pulling on Middy's hair gently every now and then as he continued to comb through the mane with his fingers.

Their tongues battled for dominance slowly, but the battle was quickly over with when Archie asserted himself as the dominant by pinning Middy's arms to the pews by the wrists and biting into the younger's lip which caused him to gasp and arch his back sharply.

"I could get used to this taste," the rhythm guitarist murmured as he broke away from the lip lock, kissing his way down the bass player's body until he reached the other's neck. Once there he nuzzled his face into the juncture of the smaller's neck and shoulder, licking and nipping at the exposed skin there as he let go of the other's wrists slowly to grip at the bass player's hips. Middy's breath hitched at the sensation and he rolled his head further to the side, openly giving the other more room for his mouth to explore. He was unraveling slowly.

"S-Stop," Middy stated breathlessly after a few moments, weakly pushing at the singer's shoulders in attempt to get him to get off, "we can't do this here."

"And why not?" Archie asked, straightening himself out until he was nearly towering over Middy.

"Because this is a holy place and what we're about to do-" Middy looked down to their lower regions then back up at Archie with a suggestive glance "-is definitely unholy."

"I thought you don't have a religion?" Archie snorted, leaning down to lick a trail from Middy's collarbone all the way up to the soft spot on the back of his ear.

"I-I don't,"  Middy began, squirming underneath the other once he felt cold hands slide up his shirt,"b-but respect, y'know?"

Archie rolled his eyes and kissed Middy roughly as his nails gently raked down the bass player's stomach, causing the smaller to whimper and arch into the touch. The blue eyed male laughed then, breaking the kiss slowly.

"Think about it as if we're Rock Gods. When you look at it that way, we're holy. So, then anything we do is holy." Archie reasoned, leaning back down to kiss the younger.

"But we aren't Rock Gods." Middy stated, turning his head to the side to deny Archie the kiss he wanted.

"We aren't yet," Archie corrected him.

"We aren't yet," Middy corrected himself, "but you're still not going to get any."

Archie pouted and slumped at that, getting off of Middy's lap and settling for sitting beside him on the pew and holding his hand.

"Killjoy."

"Only in the holiest of holy places," Middy laughed, resting his head on the elder's shoulder with a small smile.

"So, you'd let me do it on stage?" Archie asked, his body tensing with hope as his eyes began to shine with mischievous plans.

"Don't get you're hopes up Arttu," Middy sighed, kissing the other blond on the cheek.

"Only in the holiest of holy places Mitja," Archie grinned, loving the way the other blushed at the use of his actual name as well as the use of his own words against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you guys think? Comment and give me criticism. Your words feed the little attention monster inside me. Wow, that sounded creepy. Sorry for permanently scarring your minds, forgive me.


End file.
